Take Me With You
by Aoshi'sgirlinstraightjacket
Summary: Aoshi finds refuge against enemies in a barn owned by Misao and her family. When she discovers him, they soon learn to love each other. What happens when Aoshi is called away? Will he take her with him like she asks him too?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! This is a new story... you can pretty much tell that. There's not much to say so... here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Long lets blurred as they churned to keep going. Light footsteps stealthily tapped the ground while the tall male dashed behind trees. More blood spilled from numerous wounds with each beat of his pounding heart. He left his enemies behind a long time ago but the "fight of flight" syndrome still lingered in his body. He was out in the middle of no where so he felt he could be a little less careful. No one was around which was exactly how he liked it. He sucked in a breath when he caught sight of a figure. Apparently, he was wrong. He ducked behind a large tree and calmed his breathing. He peeked around the tree to see that it was only a woman. A long braid swung down her back as she walked around the little cluster of buildings. She walked briskly as her head whipped around constantly to analyze her surroundings. He smirked. It seemed that she didn't like to be alone in the dark. He grunted as pain shot through his let. He adjusted to make it more comfortable but pushed around some leaved in the process. He heard a gasp from behind him and stiffened in realization. He slowly turned to look behind him. Farther down the road, the woman had froze and stared at the spot where he sat. Her wide eyes glistened in the dark and mesmerized him. He stayed perfectly still until she decided that there was nothing there. She finally turned around and walked up onto a porch and into a house. He leaned his head against the wall and sighed. He waited there, making sure that no one followed her, before he stood up with the help of the wall. His vision blurred and his stamina drained from him but he shakily walked forward anyway. He crossed the open yard but couldn't go much further. He looked very suspicious just to be walking in people's yards at night with obvious wounds. He thumped against a tree, out of breath, and wondering how he was going to continue. He looked up when he heard a nicker. Not far from him, and white horse stood in the corner of its fence, looking at him. It cocked its head while eyeing him with curiosity. If the horse made a racket he'd either have to kill it or run; and he wasn't in any condition to run. Surprisingly, all it did was lower its head and tap the ground with its nose. Friendly beast. Relieved that the animal accepted his presence, he moved toward the corner fence post. The small horse reached out between the barb- wire with it's muzzle and nudged the man's arm. He tried to touch it but the stubborn brute quickly pulled back and turned around so that he was facing it's rear. As the ,man started to walk the length of the fence, he spotted a small building farther down the hill. He mind started to make connections with the appearance of the structure. Where there was a horse, there was hay. Where there was hay, there was a place to store the hay. Conclusion: Safe hideout.

With his last burst of energy, he took off running toward the newly found haven. Once he reached the door he fumbled with the lock hoping that it didn't take a key or a combination. Luckily for him, it was only meant to keep animals out. The heavy doors slowly creaked open and he smell of fresh hay and feed greeted his nose. He closed the wooden doors behind him right as a wave of nausea swept over him. He groped along the wall trying to reach the back of the barn. He stumbled across the feed sacks and saddles with blurry vision until everything went black and he slumped onto a row of hay stacks.

Alright. That's the first chapter. There's not a lot to it but it tells you what you need to know about the beginning. For the most part anyway. The next chapter should be up sometime next week but until then...keep reading and reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the super sexy Aoshi Shinomori.

Aoshi's sleep was interrupted by the bright light that the open door let in. Wait, open door? His eyes widened in realization and flew behind a large pile of hay. Good thing there were so many of them. He peeked over the hay and saw the girl from the night before. Every time she looked his way he dodged back behind the hay. She took a couple of pails and walked over to a water faucet.

(Just so you know, this is kind of AU. It's set in the 21st century)

He watched as specks of water flew from the spout and onto the floor where other water stains lay. Aoshi shook his head. He must have brain damage. There was no such thing as water stains. He grew nervous in the realization of what it was. He had left a blood trail last night. Hopefully she didn't notice.

After the pails were filled with water she walked out of the barn and into the morning light. He waited until even her shadow was out of sight before he dared reveal himself. After there was no sign of her, he jumped out and made a discreet layer of hay over the blood stains and then ran back over to his refuge. He heard the nickering of horses and rejoiced in the fact that he had time to level his breathing.

His guard went back up when he heard the humming female re-enter the barn. She briefly paused to look at the floor.

'Great', he thought. 'She's more perceptive that I hoped for.' He could feel the air shift as she moved around. She seemed for aware than before. Scared even.

His dark head looked down as something soft rubbed up against his leg. He glared at the purring animal beneath him. Now was not a good time to have a cat attached to him.

"Essie. Essie?" came the female's voice. Aoshi shooed the cat away from him but all it did was stare at him cutely. He growled at Essie which made the cat's fur stand on end. It started yowling horribly at Aoshi. His eyes bulged at the ruckus that cat was making.

"What are you doing back there?" Aoshi started to panic. She was coming closer. He picked the cat up and threw it over the hay, hoping that it looked like it had jumped.

"There you are. Was it just another mouse?" Aoshi sighed mentally and leaned up against the back wall in exhaustion. He closed his eyes to tune out the cat. It wouldn't stop making those annoying sounds. And it was getting closer. He opened his eyes and looked down only to see the gray cat once more in front of him. The hate in his eyes made them turn a dark blue. That was it. The cat had to die.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the bastard he used to be so he couldn't kill it. He sighed; he didn't have any other choice.

"Don't come any closer." he said in his baritone voice. He could feel her pause on the other side of the baled hay. "I'm going to reveal myself to you, but you can't scream and you can't tell anyone I'm here. Alright?" There was silence on the other end. He closed his eyes in irritation.

'Great, she already ran.' he thought.

"Are you there?" this time a meek voice answered him.

"Okay." she said softly. He nodded his head and then walked out from behind the hay. The cat followed him, purring all the way. When he fully came out of the shadow of the hay, he heard her gasp. She gave him a look that made him want to turn his face away. He felt like a monster.

Her hands had flown to her mouth as her eyes opened wide. He stared into the depth's of them and begged her to understand.

"What happened to you?" she said shakily. "You're bleeding everywhere." she came towards him as he looked down. All the blood had dried but it still looked awful. She gingerly touched a place on his arm where the sleeve had ripped. He winced at her cold fingers. She drew back quickly.

"Wait here while I go get some medicine. Sit down on a bale." Her voice died as she rushed out of the barn. Aoshi stood in the same position before he slowly made his way over to a bale. He wasn't expecting that. Then his cold demeanor returned.

'Once she helps me, I'll leave.' he thought. He couldn't stay here long. She didn't need to be dragged into this and he wasn't a very social person.

She hurried back in with bandages and gauze and dumped it beside him. His eyes widened at the growing heap.

"Take your shirt off." Her voice brought him back to the present.

"What?" he asked, not sure he heard her. She rolled her eyes and then ripped his sleeve off. It was already torn so what did it matter.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." She started to unbutton his shirt. He skin tightened at the feel of the cold morning air and her fleeting fingers. His eyebrow cocked as he watched her. How old was she anyway? Most young women he knew would blush if they had to undress a man. Especially him. He didn't have an ego but he knew he was desirable. Okay, maybe a little ego.

She had finished with the button and pushed the shirt off his shoulders along with the trench coat. Her eyes drifted over his upper body to survey the damage. It wasn't major and the largest gashes had clotted over night but his chest was a pink color from the blood.

She pulled out a few rags and poured an astringent onto them. The ointment stung when it came in contact with his wounds but she didn't seem to notice when he winced and kept on cleaning his front. His nose tingled when she cleaned his neck from the sharp scent of the alcohol.

"What's your name?" she asked. He was about to reply when he mind suddenly stopped. She had placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned across the bale to eye his back. The light contact of her skin made him shudder.

Seeing that his back was not nearly as damaged, she rubbed a few spots and then stood back up.

"You do have a name don't you?" he missed her light touch and her soft breath on his back when she had stood up.

"Aoshi." he said simply after he shook the thoughts from his head. She smiled as she began to wrap gauze and bandages around his waist. Circling her arms around his middle and back again.

"I'm Misao." He looked at her face that was so close to his. This was going to be harder than he thought.

_fin_

This chapter is dedicated to obliviousninja who has waited so long for it. There you go Cheech!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!! I know it been a while and I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Misao pushed her eggs around on her plate with her fork. Aoshi had been living at the farm for a week and she still didn't know if she could tell anyone about him.

According to Aoshi, he was a man that normal civilians didn't want to get involved with. That was all he would tell her.

Yet, she didn't care. She wanted him to stay. Even if she had to hide him forever.

"Misao, are you alright?" Okina asked from across the table. Misao looked up to see bacon sticking out of his mouth. Typical Jiya.

"No. I'm fine." Misao said, shaking her head. She got up from her chair and went to the counter where she filled her plate with more food.

"I'm going out. See ya." Okina cocked an eyebrow at the plate piled with food.

"You've been taking food out there for the past week. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hiding someone out there." he laughed at his own joke. Misao stiffened and then faked her own laugh.

"Hiding someone? Come on Jiya. Out here?" She succeeded in making Okina laugh harder. Misao snuck farther out the door.

"Oh and Misao?" she stiffened again in the doorway.

"Yes."

"I'm going to town. Probably for most of the day. You'll be okay here, right?"

"Of course. I always am." Misao said without turning around. Okina nodded his head and then continued to cram his mouth with bacon.

Besides, Misao thought, she'll have Aoshi with her this time.

:

It was shedding season. Misao furiously brushed away at the white coat of the pony before her. More fur seemed to grow instantly as the floor of the stall turned white.

Aoshi watched her from the entrance of the stall. He rarely said anything to Misao's dismay. She was a talker and it was weird being silent all the time. She usually talked to the animals...but then Aoshi would think she was crazy.

"Queenie, hold still." Misao muttered. The pony shifted restlessly in the stall. It was time to get out and graze.

Queenie stretched her neck and nuzzled Aoshi's arm. Looking down at the mare, he reached out his palm and patted her muzzle.

"Is she well trained?" he asked simply.

Misao jumped, not expecting his voice. "Not particularly. Why?"

"She's quiet and doesn't fuss."

Misao cocked an eyebrow as Queenie snorted. "How do you figure?"

Aoshi stared at her, trying to translate her country slang before answering. "A guess."

"You don't look like the kind of guy with an eye for horses."

He didn't respond.

"Okay girl, you're good to go." she patted the pony's rump and opened the stall door. Aoshi moved out of the way as Queenie walked out and kicked into a trot into the corral through the open gate and out to the field.

She skirted a multi-colored herd of grazing horses and made her way to stand beside a tall, black stallion.

Misao sighed as she gathered the brushed and put them in their box. Her boots thudded against the packed dirt of the barn as she grabbed a halter and lead rope off the wall.

"Time to get another horse."

"What about that one?"

Misao turned around. He was being talkative today. He had spoken three sentences and it was only eight o' clock in the morning. He was on a roll.

"Which one?"

He nodded his head toward the two horses on the hill. "The black one that Queenie just went to."

Misao stared at the horse warily. "We don't try to handle him until he have all the hands here. He's a little crazy."

She stepped out of the barn and into the sunlight. Aoshi stared at the top of the hill before following her. It's not like he had anything else to do. He was wounded and couldn't fight they way he'd have to once he left. Which he hoped was soon. But looking at Misao's face, he secretly hoped that maybe...just maybe...their wouldn't be any fighting left to be fought once he was healed.

:

Okay...so don't kill me but that WAS super short chapter. I've somewhat hit a writer's block. I know where I want to go I just don't know how to get there.

So throw me some ideas. Some of ya'll have some I know you do.

Sincerely, _straightjacket_


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to Eight Bells, the three-year-old filly who ran the Kentucky Derby, finished second, and then had to be put down for two broken ankles. You go girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A storm fiercely blew outside Misao's window. She was used to it by now. You get that way once you turn a certain age. Misao was sixteen and had long stopped worrying about the house, her family, and the welfare of the animals. She slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling in her deep breaths.

It was the rattling window that jerked her out of her peaceful dreams.

The scraping of wood against wood painfully stabbed Misao's ears making her scrunch her face and sandwich her head between two pillows. The glass shook as the frame was forced up.

Misao threw the pillows down and glared at the shadow coming through the window and letting the freezing rain in. She wasn't in the least bit scared, just annoyed.

"Aoshi!" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"It's raining." he said simply.

Misao glared up at him but found that it was hard to stay mad. He was sexy with his clothes sticking to his built body and his hair dripping in his face.

"You stay in the barn." She slammed the window shut, muting the storm.

"The horses make a lot of racket." He slumped into a chair and ran a hand through his hair.

Misao dismissed the excuse and walked over to him. "How did you get up here? It's two stories."

"I climbed."

Misao's eyes widened a fraction. "You climbed?!" she hissed. "You're wounded Aoshi. You could have damaged something."

Aoshi leaned back in the wicker chair and stared up at her. He loved the way that tant top fit her. He loved the way her wavy hair was out of it's usual braid and cascaded over her shoulder. And he loved the way his name rolled off her tongue...no matter how made she was.

Misao growled when he didn't respond. It was just like him to be seclusive and cold-hearted and not say anything. She stomped over to her dresser and pulled out one of Jiya's old flannel button-up shirts and threw it at Aoshi.

"Put this on. I'll go get you some pants before you catch your death with a cold."

Aoshi slightly smirked at the old saying. He tugged off his wet overcoat and shirt, exposing his muscular torso and abdomen. Misao thanked the Lord that it was dark because she was sure that a blush painted her delicate features.

She slipped out of the room and down the stairs, her bare feet padding gently against the wood floor. She skirted across the boards that she knew creaked and made sure to stay flat footed on the worn out concave wood.

She finally made it downstairs and into the living room. There, she spotted a trunk were old clothing was kept. She quietly opened the lid and searched for a pair of pajama pants or...anything.

She went through her old baby clothes and church clothes she never wore, she found Jiya's old clothes that he used to could fit into...she got to the bottom and was about to give up with the trunk when she found a pair of red silk boxers.

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline as she wondered what Jiya was doing with those. She grabbed them in a fist and shut the lid, trying not to think too much about it.

Misao went back upstairs the same way she came down, stopping by Jiya's bedroom door to make sure he was still snoring. Satisfied, she hurried to her room.

Aoshi was standing at the window looking at the pouring down rain. He turned when she came in giving her a lovely view of his chest through the open shirt.

"This is all I could find." she said quietly, handing him the boxer shorts. Granted she didn't do a _**thorough**_ search throughout the house. She figured he'd live.

No emotions left him as he grasped the shorts. "Where should I change?"

Misao once again rejoiced in the fact that it was dark in the room. "Um...right here if you want to. I won't look, I promise." she scurried to the other side of the bed and sat on it facing away from him.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard the sound of wet fabric pulling away from skin. She tried oh so hard not to imagine him taking off his clothes. It was so enticing, she thought with a sigh.

The plop of the pants on the floor signaled that they were discarded and the swish of the silky boxers meant they were donned.

Misao turned her head and watched him sit back in the wicker chair. "Are you going to be alright there?" she asked.

He didn't look up. "Do you want me to sleep with you?" he asked too innocently.

She gasped. He didn't have to word it that way. She could've sworn there was a smirk under those bangs of his.

"Would you be more comfortable?" she replied. Keep your cool, Misao. No need to get worked up, he didn't mean it like that.

"I'll be fine here."

Misao felt disappointed and relieved at the same time. She laid down on the bed and turned away from him. She had a feeling she wouldn't go to sleep as easily.

She didn't. But when she did finally go to sleep, her dreams were filled with shirtless Aoshi's.

Short chapter, yes, I know but I wanted to get the dedication out.

Review, please.


End file.
